


i am such a fool (i see a papa john’s car)

by ailiyasneski



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, and i oop, but it’s true to the source i guess, the ending sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailiyasneski/pseuds/ailiyasneski
Summary: Eddie didn’t say anything for a long time. He just sat there, unmoving, as Richie’s bounced harder. He debated playing it off as a joke, a total ‘no homo’ moment. But his mouth was cotton.or, if you ignore the title, a story about richie finally telling eddie how he feels





	i am such a fool (i see a papa john’s car)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reddie’a hammock discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reddie%E2%80%99a+hammock+discord).

> the title came out of discord so oof  
dedicated to the reddie’s hammock discord :)  
also if you ignore the title it’s kinda alright

Eddie Kasprak looked at the clock; it was two minutes from six thirty. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes as he secured his red fanny pack across his waist. He looked in the mirror, fixing his hair. He was off to see Richie, so it would only make sense he wanted to appear his best. He took a quick last look at himself before slipping out the back door of his home. His reflection smiled back at no one. 

Richie Tozier didn’t realize what time it was until Eddie was standing in his room’s doorway. He’d been much to busy thinking about everything related to the other boy. Eddie Kaspbrak was just the type of boy he never stopped thinking about because everything about him was just so damn interesting. How he knew that the pills he took were fake bit took them anyway at his mother’s expense. How he always played with the Losers in the woods despite complaining of ticks. How his hair turned to sweet chocolate in the sun’s rays, how his eyes looked like a cup of coffee Richie wanted to drink every morning. It wasn’t his fault he was falling in love with Eddie because everything about Eddie was perfect. 

His imagination often wondered to how different things would be if Eddie was aware of his stupid attraction to him. He’s sure he’d never be the best boyfriend, but Richie liked to think that didn’t matter. Because Eds showed his affection with actions, not words. It never bothered Richie, after all. They would just kiss under the stars while he rambled on about something far less important.  


“If you’re high, I’m leaving right now,” Eddie’s voice sighed, and Richie jumped. He sat up, seeing Eddie in his doorway. Desperate to pretend he wasn’t just thinking of him, Richie put a fake smirk on. 

“Just thinkin’ about your mother,” he looked up and down at him. “Changed your style, I see?”  
Eddie looked down at his red and white attire: red crocs, white shorts and socks, red polo to match a red fanny pack. He shrugged. “Needed something new, you know?” 

“Yeah, you’ve been wearing the same thing since we were 13,” Richie joked. Eddie didn’t laugh. “Right,” he said awkwardly. 

Eddie shut the door and sat beside Richie on his bed. 

“How can your room be this messy?” Eddie groaned, kicking a shirt off the bed. 

Richie leaves his head against the headboard. “Well your mom left right before you came, so I didn't have much time to tidy,” 

“Oh my god, shut up,” 

“Never have, never will, Eddie-bear,” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Richie looked over at the other boy, who stared blankly at the ceiling. His hair fell in front of his face, complimenting his summer dusted skin. He looked so handsome sitting there in Richie’s room, posters of bands he didn’t know and clothes he didn’t wear framing his face like a fucking peice of art. He’d seen Eddie like this a thousand times before, but something was different this time.

Richie needed to tell him. He needed to tell him about how he’s been crushing on him since they defeated It. How he thinks he’s the prettiest thing on the planet. How even when he was the brink of screaming at Richie because he wouldn’t fucking shut up, his shrunched up face made his growing number of summer freckles more prominate. He needed to tell him all that and more. 

“Eddie?” 

“Hm?” He hummed in return, not looking from the ceiling. 

“I think I like you,” he stumbled over his words, hoping he didn’t just make the worst decision of his life. 

Eddie didn’t say anything for a long time. He just sat there, unmoving, as Richie’s bounced harder. He debated playing it off as a joke, a total ‘no homo’ moment. But his mouth was cotton. 

Finally, Eddie started softly chuckling. Slow and shaky, and it made Richie uneasy. The laughing continued, becoming more and more unstable as he went on. When he finally talked, Richie wished for laughing. 

“You like me? Richard Tozier likes me?” 

“Um, I mean if you want to say it that way,” Richie squeaked. 

“God, Richie Tozier. A fucking queer. Who would’ve thought?” His skin crawled. Something wasn’t right. Ignoring the fact that Eddie’s laugh wasn’t his own, Richie tried to joke it off. 

“Come on, Eds, calm down. I like you about as much as you like your mother,”

“Bullshit!” Eddie yelled, shaking Richie. “You can’t take back what you said!” He started laughing, the voice more clear. Richie knew that voice. 

“No,” he stuttered. “No, no, we killed you,” 

Eddie didn’t say anything, simply standing up, his eyes closed. His movements were jerky, almost as if he wasn’t controlling his own body. Richie was sure he wasn’t. He opened his eyes, glossy and pure white. Richie gasped. Everything made sense. The red and white clothing, the laughing that chilled his bones. Eddie wasn’t Eddie- he was It. 

It smiled through Eddie, twisted and pained. Richie backed up as It moved forward. 

“Beep beep,” It whispered, before jumping on Richie.


End file.
